do i love him?
by windalchemist001
Summary: katsuya darkest scret is that he loves seto but when a game testing goes worng and katsuya goes back into the past to spend a week with priest seth before seto comes to bring him back to the preasent causing the blond to wonder who he truly loves...
1. peraloge

do i love him?

by:widnalchemist001

summery: katsuya darkest scret is that he loves seto but when a game testing goes worng and katsuya goes back into the past to spend a week with priest seth before seto comes to bring him back to the preasent causing the blond to wonder who he truly loves. the man who shows he loves him or the one he fridst fell for while seto has to admit that he love katsuya before the blond desieds he rather be with his past self.

_**wind: woot my frist puupyshipping *thorows party***_

_**mulan: isn;t this your tenth or eleventh puppyshipping?**_

_**wind: yes and no cause this it the frist one i finshed a chapter for -_-'**_

_**naru: women get this thing over and done with.**_

_**wind: *raisberry* meanie**_

_**disclamer: if i owned yu-gi-oh seto and joey would have gone "missing" only to come back with joey looking all red and his clothes wringled and seto look even more smug then normal plus their be some heavey make out sections form all the other guys and at least evey few ep we see seto and joey going at it like bunnys**_

_**wareing: i can't lot of bad stuff manly my spelling and gamer and what not but it shoud'nt. be to bad since i put this thing through a better spell checker the the ones i use at school.**_

_**wind: now enjoy the peraloge**_

peraloge

Katsuya Jounouchi was bored. Though sitting in a lab, while the Kaiba brothers worked on a game system to make sure it was safe for him since he was going to be the beta tester for it. And since the thing desied to busted right before he even got in the room they were fixing it. Again. Honestly the blond wasn't feeling to good about trying this thing who know what it could do to him. If not for the fact he need the money then the poor blond might have left without using the stupid thing. But unfrontly that was not the case.

"Mr. Joey" The blond looked up to see the American secerty that seem to be everywhere at once. And though she spoke almost perfect(ish) Japanese ever once in a while she seems to mess up and say something choppy or say the sentence incoratlly or even add a English word to a sentence.

"Yes?" The female smiled.

"Mr. Kabia is waiting for you in the chamber... type thingy" At this thought her face scrunched in confusion before she waved her hand as if dismissing the thought, before doing an about face and walking off. The blond quickly got up and followed the girl to where he was soupese to go.

After sometime of walking through the hall they reached a door where the girl punched in some numbers. Which cause the doors to slide opened where they end up hearing part of a conversation between both Kabia's.

"-Ow you do!" Was all the heard from the younger boy. As he seems to try to get something though the elders thick skull. The secretary signed before clearing her throat to get both Kaiba's attentions.

"Mr. Aeto, Katsu-chan is here." The brettne smirked at the nickname the secretly gave the blond. Which made said blond want to wipe that smuged smirk off his face. Unfortnly if he did he might not get paid. So the blond just settled at glaring at the brennte.

"Now mutt this shouldn't be to hard for you to do. Just step into the machine and follow what the computer tells you to do. Which shound't be to hard for a mutt like you, now should it." While Katsuya glared and begin to ague no one saw the poor girl slap her self and mumble under her breath about stubborn men and not being able to admit that they love each other.

"Mr. Kaiba the system sir?" The brented turn to look at the man in the labcoat before walking and opening the chamber.

"Get in mutt." the blond groled but stepped in anyway. He then turn to face the door and as the door closed sending the small area into darkness, which quickly diapered when small lights flickered on above his head. And the computer seemed to come on at a slow pase but when they finale came on the colors were a little to bright for being in the dark as long as the blond was.

"This is the virtual dueling world version 0.1 additions, please state your name." Katsuya was surprise of but answer the computer anyway. Which the computer hummed a bit. "Now which location do you wish to enter." Katsuya though about it for a bit.

"Angent Egypt please." The computer began to hmm again but this time something wried happened and sparks begin to go off and burn the small amounts of skin it touched. "What the? KABIA GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DAMN IT!" Katsuya scram as he begin to bang on the door which didn't seem to open he could hear screaming from the other side of the door but what they said was muffled by the sparks and before he knew it katsuya's world turned black.

_**wind: well hope you like it i already got the next few chapters done i just got to send them though spell check and i hsve them here so hope to hear from ya'll soon *waves* bye ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 1

do i love him?

by:windalchemist001

_**wind: yo it's me again i got this one done with the spelling and what not so yay!**_

_**mulan: yes you did now here. *holds out paper***_

_**wind: hmm *takes paper and reads it* oh right *is sad* naru *hands paper over***_

_**naru: *sign* fine women *takes paper and glaces at it* ok people this women does not know how to fucken spell in her own blood lagunge and so grammer suxs as well but just cause she suxs at writing and typing don't mean she can't talk her own fucken langue so before you opean your fucken mouth fucken think idots!**_

_**wind &mulan: you don't have to cuse.**_

_**mulan: oh and "mother" doesn't like bata's do to the fact every time she get on the leave her hang high and dry.**_

_**wind: *nods* yup well any way on to the show ^_^**_

~~~chapter 1~~~

Katsuya sat up his head hurt and his body felt like he was hit by a truck. Though he knew for a fact that not what happened. "Stupid Kaiba and his stupid game." Mumbled the blond.

"Jono!" The blond barley had a change to look up before he was tackled by a small body that sent him flying backwards and back onto the thing he had been laying on. When the blond looked at the body that was cruntly try to squeeze the life out of him he saw a fimler tri-color hair doo.

"Yugi?" The smaller male look at the larger one.

"No? don't you remember me its me Hikari." Said boy point to him self as he spoke. The blond shook his head.

"No I don't know you, But you look a lot like my friend Yugi." The tri-color boy noded. And let go of the blond. And seem to be in thought for a while before a sense of realization appeared on his face.

"Stay here I must speck with Pharaoh Atemu and Priest Seth." And with that the boy left the room at a dead run. Katsuya shrugged it off, And quickly got up of the hard bed and walked around trying to see if he could make out where he was. Well the room looked like something from a history book which was odd to the blond.

And now that he thought of it the Yugi-look a like wore something that looked like it could have been form Angent Egypt as well. The blond then started to try to put all the pieces since none of them seem to make sense to him. But while the blond was in deep thought he didn't hear three pair of foot steeps enter the room, Till he felt a hand touch his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"What the?" The blood to look into very famler blue eyes which were a little to close for conferted. This caused heat to rise to Katsuya's checks as we let out a shirk and push the person away from him. And when personally space was reestablished. The blond growled low in his trout.

"You basted Kabia! Why are you so fricken close to me?" The blond scram at the man he pushed away from him. Man did nothing as sorrow filled his face. Which Katsuya noised and the anger filled embessment fade away allowing the blond to see the man completely.

Though the man in front of him looked a lot like Kabia he was different the clothes for example but the most oveses was the brown tan skin that was way different from the bruntte CEO that the blond knew. But he still had to see if he responds. "Kabia?" The blond tilted his head which gave him the look of a cute confused child.

The tan bruntte shook his head some how knowing the question the blond was asking though he didn't speck it. And the sadness in the blue eyes deepen but was also filled with flickers of worry. Before the tan burnett turn towereds a small tan tri-color man next to him "Pharaoh?" The question that hung in the air seem to get to the shorter male.

"Of course cousin. Hiakari can please keep Jono company." The smaller tri-color boy noded and sat near Katsuya while the other two male left the room

When both men walk out Seth looked back to see his lover and the Pharaoh's lover talking about some.

"Cousin" The bruntte priest turn to the shorter man.

"Yes pharaoh?" The tri-color male signed at the formal name.

"We're alone cousin no need for formalities." The bruntte noded.

"Yes cousin." The bruntte verted his eyes back to his blond lover still not believing it.

"Seth-" The pharaoh pause waiting till the priest desied to look at him before contuing. "-I know that your shocked that Jono is back, but as of now he has no memory of who any of us are-" The pharaoh was intrepted mid sentence.

"I know cousin-" The bruntte turn back to the blond "-No mater how munch I wish he would remember or time together I just rather have him by my side-" He turned back towards the pharaoh. "He's my soul mate and I love him I'm just glad the gods bought him back to me, And he can always make new memory." The priest let out a very small and rare smile at the thought.

The pharaoh shock his head and smiled none the less "As long as both of you two are happy. Oh and before i forget Seth, as long as your love is with in these wall their will be no repeat of last time." And with that the pharaoh went back in to get his look-a-like lover and left the room.

Katsuya was talking to Hikari and form it he found out the he had some how travailed back in time to angeted Egypt. were Yami was still Pharaoh Atemu and Kaiba was the High Priest. And form what he gather his ansister was a fricken slave to said priest. Which he didn't know what pissed him off more being a slave or being that bustards' slave.

"Jono?" The bond was bought out of his musing when the Kabia look-a-like stepped in to the room.

"What?" The blond growl out. The bruntte raise a bow in question.

"What has anger you so, my love" The bruntte mumbled the part so the blond didn't caught it.

"Why I just found out I'm a fucken slave and have to serve you ass! What do you think?" The blond scram. His rage of how sucky his life is. The bruntte eyes if possible show more sadness then before. Though he knew his love didn't remember and didn't like him at first but this was worse then when they first meant.

"Jono-" The brunette was cut off by a fuming blond.

"And like I said to the Yugi look-a-like, The names Katsuya, Jounouchi Katsuya. Not Jono!" The blond snapped. The bruntte noded and walk towards the blond and rested his hand upon the blond's check. The blond's eyes widen at the closeness and his heart speed up at the touch.

"I understand my love, Kat-su-ya" And with that the priest sealed their lips together with a kiss.

The blond's eyes widen and he wanted to push the elder man way but some feeling deep with in him would not allow him to do so. Instead he wrapped his arm around the elders neck. While the elder warped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards him and deepened the kiss.

Which caused the younger to moen at the feeling. And though he knew it was so wrong it felt so right. Well that was till he felt a hand slip under his shirt and a little thing called a concies decide to make it self know. Which finale allowed the blond to push the tan bruntte away.

The priest looked in question at the blond. Before signing "To far I guess."

The blond mumbled something that sound a lot like "You bastard attacking me for no reason" Though it might look like the blond was mad the priest could tell he was embarrassed and a little fricked out for enjoy the kiss.

"I'm sorry my love-" The tan the closed the distance again and gave a small peck to the blond's lips then stepped back. "For being a little to forward with you but I miss you so, and no matter how munch I would like to stay with you I still have the job of high priest of the pharaoh's. So I must go I so please make yourself contable and I send you food a little later." And with that the tan priest left the blond alone.

Who clasped to the floor his finger touching his lips which seemed to tingle at the memory of the older's lips upon his. A soft blush rose to his checks of the thought of letting the man go farther past his thoughts. Before he shock it off. And got back up to only get tackled again by and even smaller body then before and this one cried "Mommy!" Before he tumbled down onto his butt.

The blond looked down to see two different shades of brown and a small boy around the age of three doing his best to hug him. "Um hey little one I think you got me mix up with someone else." The blond said but the child just kept on hug him and started to cry that the blond could do nothing but comforte the poor thing.

Just then Hikari walked in. "Sorry Jou, Jadon really miss Jono, And since you look like him well..." The blond signed and shock his head and smile down at the small brown head boy and pat him on the head.

"I see, But why did he call me mom?" The blond asked as he picked up the child and held him in his arm blacing him on his hips. The child wrapped his arms around the blond neck and cuddled the blond.

"Cause Jono was his mother." The tri-color boy said while walking freather into the room. The blond turned and walked to the bed and placed the small child down which took some time since the boy didn't want to let go.

"But I thought Jono was a guy?" The blond sat down which allowed the small boy to start playing with the blond's hair.

"He was, But the pharaoh had a favor form a female magician from another country that he desideitd to cash in for his cousin and for Jono." The blond noded.

"I see so this kid is..." The blond paused.

"Yeah hes Priest Seth's and Jono's son as wried as it is its a blessing non the less." The tri-colored boy said. The blond again noded.

"Mommy?" The blond sign at being called 'mom' but deiced to answer anyway.

"Yes, little one?" The blond looked over his shoulder to see the small boy sucking on his thumb a bit.

"I'm hungry" The small boy pouted. The blond laughed at the cute secne. And the tri colored boy did as well before getting up.

"Well I guess I'll be going now since Jadon wants to eat." The blond smiled.

"Why don't I go with you? I have no idea how long I'm going to be here nor do I want to be forced to stay in one room for long periods of time." The tri-colored boy thought for a bit. Before nodding his head.

"That sound good since I don't think Jadon would leave wilny any time soon." At which point he pointed to the small brunette that clung to Katsuya's leg. And both males chuckled again.

"Come on Jadon do you want to cling or would you rather hold my hand?" The blond ask stick out one of his hands. The small brunette looked at the hand the up at the blond before smiling and taking the offered hand. Then all three set off to the kitchen with the tri-color boy leading the way.

_**wind: and that's it for this chapter. i have to say i think i made Katsu-chan to OOC -_-'**_

_**mulan: i think so to but this is fanfiction so you can't be right on on all points.**_

_**wind: i guess your right but still.**_

_**naru: who cares women i bored can i go now.**_

_**wind: *ingnore naru* well that's it for now oh and if some promisse not to leave me hanging i thing i might conseder getting a bata ... again for like the 3rd or 4th try -_-'**_

_**mulan: *flashes peace sign* don't forget to leave nice review.**_

_**wind: and thanks for reading see ya'll ^_^**_


	3. Chapter one

do i love him?

by windlachemist001

_**wind: yo next chapter and no i didn't name this chapter wrong.**_

_**mulan: this chapter in seme's POV**_

_**wind: so that's why it frist. the bad think about putting this is up is well**_

_**naru: that your a lazy women and you're falling out of writing this story cause you rather read other's peoples junck.**_

_**wind: HEY! *mummbles* i do not read junk.**_

_**naru: oh shut it women we both no you're stuck on the chapter "two".**_

_**mulan: naru stop being mean to "mother"**_

_**wind: see mulan cares *razberry at naru***_

_**mulan: *rolls eyes* on with the show people**_

~~~chapter one~~~

To say Seto was piss was an understament. To say he was probably going to kill somebody in the next few second was most likely true. If not for the burettes' younger brother and his security who would quickly (faster then should have been possible.) get what he wanted no mater how redilece the quest was. And at one point he got annoyed at the full filled requested that he just sent her on a wild goose chase. And when Mokuba found out he begain to scold the elder. But while doing that the poor girl can back with the requested item and then... She fainted.

Which cause the younger boy to get after the elder worse then before. But when she awoke she argued with the younger saying the fact that the elder Kaiba was upset meant that he cared about the blond. Which got her yelled at by said elder Kabia. But she stood there and took it.

But that was a few days ago, Making it a full week since the blond had been missing since the malfunction with the prototype of the game sending the blond who know's were. And the elder Kaiba had everyone of his men working on trying to get the computer back up and work as well on something that would be wearable so that way he can come back after getting the blond mutt back.

"Mr. Kabia, We have the machine ready just like when Mr. Jounouchi entered." The burnette glared at the man which caused him to cowered in fear of the very easily ticked CEO.

"You better or it'll be your head." The man noded and fled back to the lab were other sincetest were at. While the elder Kaiba walked behind him. And was about to enter the room as well when he heard his brother scramming for him. The elder turn and looked at his younger brother and his security walking up to him.

"Bor...Bother" The younger gasped trying to get his breath back. The secretary just shook her head and gave him a water bottle. "Than...you" The girl just shock her head at the young child. After the boy had drank half the bottle in one gulp. He wiped his mouth. "Be careful Seto and please being back Jou back safe and sound. Ok?" The child looked up at his elder brother with wide eyes. Which Seto knowing his sectary wouldn't tell a soul smile a rare smile and patted his brother on the head before the smile disappeared and he was about to turn around again when he was stopped.

"Sir." The elder Kabia turn to look at his sectary. "I know you don't believe in subrestion and what not. But I do and for your safety-" She paused to pull something out of her pocket. "It and agent artifact that which the symbol belongs to a powerful soresses who lived over 5000 years ago. It is said if anything is wrong or if the person carrying it is in danger it alert the crunt recarnat off it and they go protect who ever holds it as long as their intchens are good. So please take it just for safety."

The burnette look at it and stuffed in his pocket and left without saying a word of thanks.

Mokuba looked at the female standing near him. "Why don't you ever seem to fear big brother?" The girl looked down at him though it was just barely.

"I do it's just-" She looked back up and turn around to leave. "- Cause there are people with more power over me then your bother who scary me more. And unlike your brother, whose worse is firing them. Their worse is a slow and painful death. Now if you exauce me i must leave soon. If I'm not here can you call me and tell they got back?" The boy noded.

"Of course." The girl noded and walked away.

Seto stood in the machiae and the simulate mess up begain in the same replica of what happen to the mutt when he was in the machine. The thing begain like it should but the sparks started to he flinched as they began to his face which seem to stop but hit what seemed to be an invisible bearer.

And if he would look and pull out the artifact we see it was glowing thus creating the bearer. But even if he did the stubborn CEO would chalk it up as light play havoc on his eyes. But that besides the point.

The sir presse got so thick that it almost knocked the stobern CEO uncocese and soon a bight light followed blinding the man.

When the light dissipated he saw what seem to look like Angent Egypt. The brunette dusted him self off. And begain to look around for the mutt known as Jounouchi Katsuya.

_**wind: so that it kind of short compered to joey's pov **_

_**mulan: now are you going to send the next two chapters through spelling check.**_

_**naru: the women is LAZY so she not going to do the next chapter till tomarow.**_

_**wind: hey i'm not lazy it just i don't want to one a day is good. oh and joey's pov is next followed by seto's again then i'll have to froce my self to write the next since i'm more in to a new puppyshipping story right now sooo yeah -_-'**_

_**mulan: so thank you people for reading my "mother's" story.**_

_**naru: *reading off paper in a bore tone* nice reviews keep "mother" going while mean ones make her go in to an emo coner. *toss paper* can i go now.**_

_**wind: *ingnores naru* so thank you all and send me some nice reviews so bye ya'll ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 2

do i love him?

by windlachemist001

_**mulan: *is reading off scribed in dull tone* hello people i sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but i had a lot of problems like school, computer, grounding, etc.**_

_**wind: *pops out from brick wall and toss paper at mulan's head then hids again***_

_**mulan: *truns picks up paper then reads it***_

_**naru: *reads over mulan's sholder* well woman if you wron't so scaried the you could say it and don't be blaming other shit. i mean really you think you should relise that tossing a metal pole in you tiny ass room was going to hi- *is hit brick***_

_**mulan: "mother" was that really nessary?**_

_**wind: *pops back out for behind the wall and nods before single to contue***_

_**mulan: *signs* well anyway "mother" is really proud of this chapter cause she think she did a good job one her frist of a serten secne oh and she is plan on going back and fixing the frist few chapters when she'll get it we don know. but she also like to say please for give her for any miss spelling she actul went over this a few time so she hope she got most of the problems out well enjoy the show**_

~~~chapter 02~~~

Katsuya signed he was sitting in the plasce garden. His clothes now of what people from this time pried wore. Since he could not wear the same clothes for a week now could he. At this moment he was currently watching Jadon and his older friend Amon, Who's hair and was black and his eyes were like steel, Which the small two colored brunette seem atached to. Which kind of gave the blond the suspicion that the Jadon had a crush on the elder boy.

But that's not what got to him no it was how close both boys were in personalty wise to him and Kaiba and to according to rumers how the priest use to act before Jono enter his life. The blond signed. Since thinking of the blue-eyed priest made his heart fluter. Which got on his nerves. First off it was wrong. Since the're from different time pireod and second looking at Seth remind him of Kabia. So that was a no-no.

"Mommy!" The blond looked up to see Jadon and elder boy standing next to him. The younger boy held what looked like a small bracelet made of flowers. The younger boy smiled at blond while the some what grumpy child who seem to only smile or be happy when he was alone with Jadon. Stood behind him his arm cross his chest.

"Is that for me" The small child noded and his grin got bigger as he gave the bracelet to Katsuya then turn grabed the elder boys hand and ran off in the direction they had come. The blond smile at the two before deciding to but on the girlly little thing since he knew that Jadon would start to cry if he wasn't wearing it the next time he saw him.

"I see someone is in mellow mood" The blond jumped a little and turn to see Seth behind him.

"What have I told you about doing that!" The blood scram. The burnt chuckled a little and gentle kiss Katsuya. Which the blond made a small moen at the contact despite the fact he didn't want to. But the kiss end as it started, quicklly and unexpected. A soft blush cover Katsuya checks as the elder man smirked a little.

"Sorry I tend to forget my love." The blond's blush got darker and a pont appeared on his face.

The blond mumbled which sound like "Forgot my butt." Which had a certain high priest smirking and getting some dirty thought in his head.

"Though you've got a nice butt I don't think you want do and thing with it out here" The blond blush grew so that his interer skin turn red in emberassment.

"Gaaahhh pervert!" The blond scram before stomping off in a huff.

The pharaoh signed as he watch the blond storm off. Before stepping out of the shadows. "My dear cousin, I don't think that's going to win you any points any time soon." The burnt turn and smirked.

"I know my pharaoh but it so fun to tese him. That I can't help it" at that moment Atemu had a strong urage to give him self a faceplant, thankful the pharaoh rested the urage to do so.

"I worry about you so munch cousin." With that the pharaoh left to go find his young lover. And not think about his wried cousin.

The blond signed Seth was such a mystery to him. Sometimes he was kind and at other times he a pervert. The blond frown at the thought. Before turning over in his (though it was actual Seth but who cares) bed, and onto his stomach. Grabbing the pillow and held it to him. The scent of the pillow's owner drifted into his noise. Which smelled like cimmon and sandalwood. The blond hugged the pillow tighter and took a deep breath of the scent, that seem to draw him in.

His mind began to focus solely on the smell that the pillow held and soon the blond was fast a sleep.

_Katsuya felt as if he was floating and it seemed contable. But soon the black he was floating in soon changed to a room and he was lying in a bed, as bare as the day he was born. The blond looked around to see he was still in Egypt._

_"Jono." The blond turn to see Seth with only a cloth coving his lower half. But instead of being fricked out, he could feel him self smile._

_"Seth" The blond was confused we wanted to scram, To shot at the man but it seemed his body was moving on it's own._

_"Are you sure that you truly want to this?" The brunt asked. The blond noded his head._

_"Yes, I want you to make love to me. Make me forget every other man who violated me. Please Seth. I need this. I need you to show me you love me." The burnt climbed onto the bed hovering over the younger male on the bed. And reached out with one of his hands to cup his lover's check._

_"Alright my love, I promise." The priest then sealed the promise with a kiss the blond moaned and closed his eyes just so he can feel his lover. But when he opened his eyes again after the kiss end. _

_The scene had changed and he wasn't in Egypt any more but in a blue room with blue every were but that's not what got him, no what got him were the blue eyes that stared at him with love and lust deep in their pools that drew him in like a moth to flames._

_"Kabia" The blond was sppries his voice was low and sound so needy it scared the blond. While Katsuya was fricking out about his voice. He wasn't Paid atention to the burnt CEO in front of him. Who leaned close to his ear and whispered in the most sexy voice the blond had every heard sending shivers down his very spine._

_"Remember my beloved pup-" The burnt pause to lick the shell of the blonds ear causing goose bumbs to form on said blond. "-Call me by my given name." The blond noded not trusting his mouth at the moment. _

_The burnt chuckled. And slowly begain to rub the blond's member. Cause the blond to let out a few soft moans, At the mistrations. Then before he new it the blue-eyed CEO captured a small nub in between his lips and begain to suck._

_Katsuya let out a sharp gasp before panting out the elder's name. _

_The burnt smirked and though the blond could not see it he could feel it against his chest. The elder male contued to play with the younger's body cause him to turn and thrash at the feelings of plearse filled him._

_So munch so that the blond did not feel the fingers of the CEO slip in to his entrance. And begain to stach him till the theith finger was entered into the passage. Which cause the blond to arch up. _

_"Seto it feels wired." The brunt rolled his eyes but gentle kissed the younger male._

_"It always does your first time pup, Now please try to relax again." The blond noded. And forced him self to relax again. When the blond's body was relax again the elder male thrust his fingers in and out of the withering boy breath him till he found the very thing he was look for. as he watched Katsuya gasped and the blond's body arching off the bed moans escaping the blond's lips._

_"S-Seto please do that again!" The younger cried. As and even greater pleaser then before filled him. The CEO smirked at the blond puppy._

_"Of coruse my little puppy" The burnt then thrused his fingers in and out of the blond at a munch faster pase then before hitting the blond's bundle of neveaes with each thrust in. Cause the blond's pants to become even more labored._

_"Oh! Oh god SETO!" The blond scram as his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. The burnt moan at the feel of Katsuya's passage clamping down on his finger and images how it would feel being inside the blond filled the elder's head._

_Seto pulled his finger out of the blond and moved the blond's legs so he could get in between them easier. Both male looked at one another the love and the lust evident in both of their eyes._

_"Katsuya-" The blond shiver at how Seto said his name. He wished the CEO said his name like that more often "- Are you sure you want this cause their's no tuning back after this." The blond noded._

_"Yes Seto. I want you to clam me, Please make me yours now and forever." Seto gave the blond a rare smile before gentle kissing the blond, His tongue slipping past the blond's parted lips their tongues begain to battle for domace. Which Seto won. But when air was need they parted a trail of saliva conceting them._

_"I love you Katsuya." The burnt whisper angling his member to enter the blond._

_"As do I Seto" The blond whispered back. Who quickly closed his eyes in preparation of being trusted into. The blond felt the burnt pull back the started to lean forward to enter him and then he fe-_

Katsuya woke up with a stalt he was breathing heavy, Feeling hot and needy. Which caused him to let out a cruse at his dream. He looked around to see it was starting to get dark oh and the fact he was still in Egypt too. The blond signed. He need relise. Again he cursed his wet dream. Cause not only did it bring up the one thing he kept telling him self was a lie but it didn't even let him clamix. The blond signed again.

Quickly the blond got out of bed to make sure that what he was about to would not get caught. When he was sure no one was around. The blond striped of his clothes and slow started to touch him self and his breath begain to get heavy and his member began to leak after a few minutes the blond knew it wasn't enough he need more, Wanted more. So the blond beagn to suck on three of his finger on one hand,as the other contued to pump with his member. when he thought the three fingers in his mouth were wet enough. he led them down to his vrigan entrance slowly circle it with one finger for a bit before pluging his finger inside him self.

The blond let out a sharp gasp out how weird it felt. But he contured to thrust the lone finger into him self till he felt ready for the second one. Thrusting as fast as he could the blond thrashed his head as he hit the bundle of neavers inside of him and the blond stop hold his member as the plesere fo the finger inside him caused him to grap the sheets below him. His pants came out heavier and heavier but he quickly insert the last finger inside him he winced a little but contued to ride his own finger as they kept hiting the bundle of neaveres and a tighting feeling in his abdomen got stronger with each thrust that hit the neavers.

"Ah...Ahh.. OH GOD SETO!" The blond scram as he finale climaxed. Covering him self in the stick white stuff that came out of him. The blond fell back to the bed not knowing when he had arched off it. Trying to regain his breathing while he slowly pulling his finger from his entrance with a small pop. The blond moaned at the lost of being full.

"So it seems the mutt does miss his master." The blond sqecked at the voice that made it self know before quickly using the blanket to cover him self from the other's view.

"K-Kabia what are you doing here?" The blond ask nevreasle pissed at him self for being caught doing something so...so dirty. The poor blond wanted to hide in a hole somewhere.

"What do you think mutt. I can to bring you back home that's what." The CEO said try to keep from yelling and alerting anyone who might be around that the he was there and that Katsuya was leaving.

"But, What if I don't want to leave?" This stament caused the burnt to glare amd cross the thrses hold only to pin Katsuya to the bed. While he growled out his next sentence.

"What. Do. You. Mean. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Leave." The blond gulped at the rage in the other's eye.

"I was just saying cause um... I kind of like it here." Flashes of Seth and Jadon popped into his mind and a small smile appeared on his face. When the elder saw this the evil area that was surrounding him early grew big and before ether of them knew it Seto had smashed their lips together.

The blond gasped at the feel of the other kissing him. Arm wraped around his waist and the blond's arms wraped around the elders neck. The smell of cimmon and sadalwood diffted into his nose as he the kiss got even heavier. But like all thing the two need to breath so they part a trail of clear sliva tieing them together.

but the lack of air didn't stop the angerd brunt to stop there. no he begain to run one of his hands down the younger body till he reached one of the blonds small nubs and begen to play with it while he bent and bit onto a part of the blonds's neck and sucked at the blood that spilt from the wound.

the blond's panting grew heavy as the pleasere in him grew and his member harden as the blue eye CEO countured with his medstarition. the blond atepted to say the elderys name but was stop with each wave of pleasere that croused up his spine.

by now the elders finger had made it all the way down to his entres and due to the blond's earlier activtie the CEO was able to push in three fingers in at once. the blond gasped as he was straced a little bit more then he was with his own fingers.

the blond open his mouth to saw something but was stoped by Seto who smatched their lips together in a vilont kiss muffling the blond before he could speak. the fingers with in the blond hit the bundle of nereves in side him cause the blond to moan loadly as the fingers hit the bundle every time the fingers re-entered before he knew it the pleasere Seto's fingers where causing him to cum again from not even ten mintues ago.

"Se-Seto" The blond moaned the elders name as the high begen to wear off. Unfotnly what ever had possed the brunt to kiss and malasted said blond was snaped out of him with the call of his name. In which the brunt pulled his fingers out of the blonds tight passage and push him self off the younger male as well as off the bed. So quickly you think he would have got wiplash. Before facing away from the blond and atteming to fix him self while looking away from the blond on the bed and twords the door.

"Get up and dress. We don't have a lot of time." the cold emotionless voice of the brunt sent a shive down Katsuya's spine. The blond couldn't help but to forwn his eye became filled with sadness at the tone the elder spoke in, but he would not let the other see.

The blond silently noded but the quicklly mummbled an "Ok" Before takeing the blakent to cover his bare and sticky body, draging it with him to the cheast so Seto would not see him bare again. hoping that if it wasn't his fault the brunt was acting like his cold heart self once more. while he quickly clean himself off with the blakent and then got dress. once done he trun to the blue-eyed CEO and mummbled "I'm ready" before looking down at his feet.

The brunt noded "Good let's go and stay quet." Again the blond mumbbled and followed the brunt out of the room. and to where ever the elder male deside to go. all while wondering if he did something wrong that would make the elder react the way he did.

_**wind: *pops out from behind the wall while using naru as a human(fox) shild***_

_**naru:*is gaged***_

_**mulan: -_-' really "mother" you're using naru as a human shild**_

_**wind: what? i sill feel that people want to kill me.**_

_**mulan: well you did stop a a juoce part and it did take forever for this chapter to go up.**_

_**wind:*nods* true. oh how was the self plasere secne *starts giggling* it was the frist time ever i did a scene like that.**_

_**naru: *gets the gag off* which is spr-**_

_**wind: frinsh that sentace and your going to get it.**_

_**naru: *snorts* whatever, now LET ME GO!**_

_**wind:and i can't if i did who whould i use to prtect me**_

_**naru: idk the wall**_

_**wind: i can't pick the wall**_

_**mulan: hello getting off track here.**_

_**wind: oh right well i hit a writers block for all my story but that could be do to the fact i think of new stroies ... yeahbut i hope i get inspred before 12/21/12**_

_**mulan: well thanks for reading**_

_**naru: though th- *mouth got duck tuped closed***_

_**wind: *tosses roll of duck tape* and please review ^_^**_


End file.
